Second Chnace
by Descendent-of-Kaitos
Summary: Hanna a 21th centrygirl that moved to Japan with her father walks into a well house near her home and is flung into a whole other time. Will she ever find her way home or will he fall for a cold man that finds her in a blood filled battle feild.


I do not own Inuyasha or any of its characters!!!

This is going to be a Sessomaru and OC fic, and their might be some out of character behaviour for Sesshy.

One young girl living a perfectly normal 20th century life is suddenly thrown into a world she's never seen before; And one silver haired man is going to be in that world and he will always get what he wants.

The sun shone down warmly on the students of Keno Jr. High of Tokyo Japan. One girl with reddish hair was headed towards the school away form the bike locks and sighed seeing a group of girls. The girls always waited for her and she wished they wouldn't.

"Hanna over here!" waved one with a head band on. This was Fujiki, the other girls where Renna, a short girl with glasses, and Guri Pi, a sports fanatic. Theses where Hanna's friends, her only friends here since she moved to Japan with her father, she didn't have luck with anything.. Smiling a fake smile Hanna waved at them and they were soon all walking to first period class with that all had together. It was Hanna's favourite class History, and so far the day seemed to be going normal.

Soon the end bell rang and the kids where heading home and Hanna was just unlocking her bike as a group of boys approached her and one of them put his hand on her bike handle grinning. " Hey Mori. Wanna hang with us today, well show you a good time." one said. Mori was her fathers last name and when she moved here she changed it. Hanna just glared at the boys and jerked her bike handle out of the leaders hand and began to walk away.

" What your plan now boss?" one asked as they all looked at the boy with jet black hair that was greased back.

" We follow her, and then we have some fun." he grinned as they began to follow Hanna, her and her 'family' lived in a old shrine with her grand mother. Hanna was ridding her bike threw the street of the city to try and get home as fast as she could. She had seen the boys following her and now she just wanted to get home, to safety. Soon she reached her home but it was already late and she didn't know why but she felt like she was being watched as she walked her bike to the old well house, that was where she stored her bike.

" Hanna its late why weren't here for dinner?" called her step mom. Hanna disliked her step mother because she was the reason her mother and father had broken up. Her step mother had been her fathers assistant. Hanna just shrugged and locked her bike up before she walked over to her step mother.

" Sorry Yumi." she muttered going inside. She never called Yumi 'mom', because to Hanna, Yumi was a bad person. She greeted her father who was in the den reading the news paper. He just nodded saying he knew that she had spoken to him, sighting Hanna walked up the stairs to her room. She stayed there the rest of the night just reading her book, it was about feudal Japan and its myths and demons.

" I wish I could go to a place like that….." she muttered as she leaned against her bed for support. She closed her eyes for a brief moment before she opened them again at a strange sound. It was coming from the well house, it was a few feet from her window. It sounded like a fight but when she looked out her window nothing was there but the night.

Curiosity got the better of her and Hanna went out of her room and sneaked out of the house and to the well house. She opened the well house's door and saw nothing but the old well.

"That's odd I could have sworn….Stop it Hanna your turning into your mother…" she muttered and when she was about to turn and leave she saw a faint light coming form the well. Walking over to the well Hanna was caught in a bright flash of light before she blacked out after falling with a thud.

ooooohhh cliff hanger and this will be my frinst fanfic so please leave comments and rating#^^#


End file.
